The Perfect Gift
by Firegirl 156
Summary: Vaughn just realized tomorrow is Valentines Day. What's he gonna do for Chelsea. What would he do for Chelsea? A Valentines Day fic. Happy V-Day everyone!


I skip through town gathering flowers and other things. I walk down to the beach and to the seaweed rock. I pull out my jar and scrape the seaweed into it, and then I put the jar into my pack. I pull out a jug of milk and skip over to Vaughn. "Hey Vaughn" I greet him. "What?" he asks. I hand him the milk. "Here ya go" I say. "What's this for?" he asks. I roll my eyes but then smile again. "What are you so cheery about, more than usual I mean?" he asks. "Don't you know what tomorrow is?" I ask. "Uh, Thursday?" he says. "Valentines Day silly" I reply. His eyes got wide. "Well see ya" I say and skip off.

* * *

I recover from the shock and then the panic sets in. I hadn't gotten her anything. I didn't know what to get. I decide to go ask Julia for advice. What had I been thinking? As soon as the words were out of my mouth Julia began teasing me. "It's just to say thank you" I insist. "Well she likes flowers and chocolate, I guess. You should go see Denny, he knows her better than me, maybe, well. Go get a second opinion" she says. I roll my eyes and walk out of the store.

I walk down to the Beach and find Denny sitting there fishing. "Hey man" he calls. "Denny, I'm trying to think of something to get Chelsea, got any ideas" I ask. His face contorts in thought. "Well she likes fish, and seaweed. Well maybe you should ask Julia and Natalie. They're her Best Friends" he says. I sigh and head to Taro's.

To my luck Natalie was outside. "Natalie I have a question" I say. "Shoot" she says. "Um, I'm trying to get Chelsea something for Valentines Day" I say. "Well she likes dishes, maybe you should ask Pierre for some culinary advice" she suggests. I sigh and trudge to Pierre's.

Once there I find him running around the kitchen. "Um, Pierre I was wondering if you knew of a dish Chelsea would like" I say. "Well woman love exquisite dishes. Maybe you should look for ingredients in the Jungle" he suggests. I groan and leave, headed North to the Jungle.

I look around and search for things but realize I have no idea what I'm looking for. That wild boy Shea jumps out of a bush and stands before me. "Cowboy man doesn't come to Jungle, why here?" he asks. "I'm trying to find a gift for Chelsea" I say. "Ooh, Chelsea like colorful grass" he says pointing to the colorful grass. She did like it, it seemed to keep her energized. But it didn't seem right. "Maybe you go see Harvest Goddess, she know everything" Shea says. I snort. I didn't believe in the Harvest Goddess. But what did I have to lose.

So I head across East town. I'm passing in front of the mansion when I hear "Excuse me?" I turn to see that girl Sabrina tending to a few flowers by the fence. "You seem troubled, can I help you?" she asks. "I'm trying to figure out something to get a girl" I say. Her eyes get wide. "W-well maybe she'd like a jewel" she says. I shrug and move on.

I pass by Gannon's and those kids are there. "Hey Mister, whatcha doin'?" they ask. "Trying to figure out what to get Chelsea for Valentines day" I say. "Well if someone was going to get me something, I'd want something sweet and yummy, like doughnuts" the girl says. "Maybe she'd like something from my dad's store" the boy says looking at her specutivly. I sake my head and move on.

That clumsy boy Elliot was outside. He was carrying a crate, he fumbles with it and it and it falls out of his hands. I grab it and hold it up. "T-thank you" he stutters. "You know what I should get Chelsea for Valentines Day?" I ask. "Well I've known her to like anything, even weeds" he admits. I put the crate in the pile he was trying to put it in and walk off. How did Julia like him?

I get to the pond and throw a flower I picked into it. To my surprise the water sparkles and a woman appears. "TA-DA! Thank yo. Oh, you don't come around here. What do you want?" she asks. "What should I get Chelsea for Valentines day?" I ask. "Well maybe she'd like some of her wonderful crops. Her strawberries are simply divine" she says disappearing.

I walk up to the top of the mountain. I sit down and sigh, feeling hopelessness set in. "Are you okay?" I hear a sing-song voice ask. I turn to see Lanna. "I've been trying to figure out what to give Chelsea" I say. "Oh, well that's easy, give her a god time" she replies. "What?" I ask. "Vaughn, it's true that we women like gifts but on special days like Valentines Day, we like something special. We like to curl up with you under the stars, to laugh and have a good time. To be shown your true feelings about us. That's what we want" she says. I stand and run off. I knew what I was going to do.

* * *

I watch as Vaughn runs off. With Chelsea and him together Denny would be hers.

* * *

I walk carefully to the animal shop. I didn't want to drop or spill the porridge I specially made for Vaughn. I walk in and my joy fades. He wasn't there.

"Mirabelle where's Vaughn?" I ask. She just chuckles and looks away.

"I'm pretty sure he's at the Meadow" Julia says chuckling. I look at my best friend oddly.

"Why would he be there?" I ask. She shrugs. I walk out and head towards the Meadow. Along the way I see Mark giving a pink Diamond to Sabrina. Denny was giving Lanna a shark tooth necklace like the one he had. I make it to the bridge and walk across. I gasp and almost drop the porridge. Their was a picnic blanket spread out with a heart shaped box and a vase with a rose and red tulip in it.

"Wha-" I gasp.

"Happy Valentines Day" I hear whispered into my ear. I jump a little but the bowl is undisturbed. Vaughn walks in front of my.

"Is that for me?" he asks wide eyed and blushing. I nod and smile.

"So whose all this for?" I ask.

"You" he says. My eyes widen.

"W-why?" I ask.

"You're the person that's nice to me even when I'm not to you, you go out of your way to give me gifts and talk to me. I've never doe anything to show my appreciation before. Yesterday I traveled all over the island asking everyone what I should get you. It wasn't until dark when Lanna gave me the answer I needed. I spent all morning getting everything ready for us. Don't worry about the farm, Julia, Natalie, and Lanna are taking care of it. Today's just us" he says.

"So you do . . ." I say but he puts a finger on my mouth. He nods and I smile my biggest smile. We sit on the blanket. He opens the heart and pulls out a piece of chocolate. I open my mouth and he sticks a piece in. I bite in and taste a bitter taste. I swallow quickly.

"What filling was that?" I ask. He closes it and flips it over.

"Peanut Butter" he replies.

"That's why" I say.

"You don't like peanut butter" he says. I nod.

"Just my luck. I go all over the island and find out things you do like. The first thing I give you is something you don't like" he says. I chuckle

"Is it all peanut butter?".

"No only 2 pieces are" he replies.

"Well you can eat those and I can eat the rest" I say. He smiles and we enjoy the rest of the day.

We walk home hand-in-hand. It seemed that everyone else had a good day. Vaughn walked me home. We checked to make sure the group did everything right. They did. I offer him inside and he accepted. We sat at the table and I offered him some milk, which he accepted. We sat there for hours talking about animals, how much they produced and care. Then we just talked. Before we knew it, it was midnight.

"Well it's late" he finally says. I sigh. That's when it hits me.

"You missed your boat!" I exclaim. He chuckles.

"It's alright" he says.

"How? Aren't you going to get fired?" I ask.

"I've reworked my schedule. Now I'm here all but 2 days a season" he says.

"Which days?" I ask.

"Whichever I choose" he states. I squeal and then wrap him in a hug. He freezes for a second but then relaxes and returns the hug. He finally releases me.

"But I do have to sleep" he chuckles. I pout.

"I'll be here in the morning" he says.

"6:00" I say.

"6:00" he agrees. My smile returns. I walk him to the door. Just as he goes I peck him on the cheek, and then shut the door. I walk to the table and pick up the empty glasses. As I move them I notice a speck of color. I put them into the sink and walk back over. On the table was a blue feather. My eyes grow wide. I pick it up and a tiny piece of paper falls out of it. I pick it up and open it.

'Happy Valentines Day.'

* * *

An inspired fic. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
